Μνιμις (Memoria)
by Shaina de Aries
Summary: Mientras prepara a Camus para su funeral, Milo recuerda la única vez que los doce santos estuvieron juntos poco antes de la muerte de Shion. Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen ni es mi intención lucrar con ellos. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.


**Bueno, este es un pequeño one shot que originalmente iba a ser un capítulo de otro fic, pero no se dio. Como quería hacer esto desde un principio lo dejé así. Para mayor comprensión recomiendo leer mi fic "κάθαρση" No es indispensable pero si recomendable.**

**_Μνιμις_**

Milo entró a Escorpio hecho una furia. Maldita Shaina, ¿cómo se atrevía...? Hija de...

Pateó con furia la mesa del salón y esta se desplazó unos metros y se volcó. El enfurecido muchacho cogió un jarrón y lo tiró al suelo. Barrió el estante del pasillo con la mano, tirando el contenido al suelo. Pisó los pedazos del jarrón que crujieron bajo sus pies y se dirigió al dormitorio. A medio camino cambió de idea y se metió al cuarto de baño. Abrió el grifo de la bañera al máximo y metió la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua fría para ver si se tranquilizaba. Nada.

De malhumor, Milo se dio la vuelta y aporreó la puerta al salir. Del golpe, ésta rebotó y se salió de sus goznes quedando colgada del dintel

El escorpión dio un par de vueltas a lo largo del pasillo antes de decidir meterse al dormitorio. Sacudió la cabeza para escurrirse la melena mojada y se quitó la camisa húmeda. Empezó a rebuscar en el armario tirando lo descartado, de modo que la cama pronto fue invadida por un montón de ropa. Se puso una camiseta limpia de cualquier manera y salió. Al pasar por Capricornio, sintió como los que estaban en Acuario iban subiendo apresuradamente. Soltó una amarga risa.

Ya en el onceavo templo, fue directamente al cuarto donde estaba el cuerpo del santo de Acuario. Se detuvo en la entrada, respirando con agitación. El semblante sereno de Camus lo calmó un poco. Se acercó a la cama y se arrodilló. Acaricio la cara del francés con ternura, como si temiera despertarlo.

-A tí ya no pueden afectarte estas cosas, murmuró.

De repente, fue horriblemente consciente de que Camus había muerto. El corazón de Milo se desgarró. Su dueño se llevó la mano al pecho como sí sintiera el desgarro. Los ojos turquesa del octavo guardián se llenaron de lágrimas que cayeron abundantes por su rostro. Aunque se haba desahogado un poco después de hablar con Shaka la noche anterior, todavía se sentía algo mal. Se subió a la cama y se abrazó a su amigo como sí se fuera a desvanecer en cualquier momento mientras lloraba con fuerza.

-¿Porqué moriste, Camus? ¿Porqué tú y no yo?, se preguntó entre sollozos. -Tú no tenías que morir...

El santo de Escorpio siguió llorando abrazado a Camus un buen rato hasta que sus ojos se secaron. Se incorporó mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara y respiraba hondo.

Cogió a Camus en brazos y lo depositó en el sillón contra la ventana. Arregló la cama y se puso a rebuscar entre el armario de su amigo, la túnica ceremonial, las sandalias plateadas y las muñequeras a juego. Fue a la cocina y llenó un cazo con agua, cogió un paño y regresó al cuarto.

Desnudó a Camus con cuidado. La armadura de Acuario pareció percibir que las manos que ahora la tocaban eran las de aquel que era tan querido por su portador y resonó suavemente, como saludando al griego.

Éste sonrió y siguió con lo suyo. Pasó el paño con cuidado por el cuerpo de Camus para limpiarlo. Una vez hecho esto, lo vistió y le cepilló el cabello con cuidado. Lo volvió a alzar en brazos y lo acostó en la cama. Depositó un último beso en la frente del acuariano y salió del cuarto.

Mientras hacía todo eso, su mente empezó a recordar...

**_Flashback_**

El nuevo santo de Escorpio se soltó de la mano la amazona que lo había acompañado desde el puerto de Atenas hasta el Santuario.

-Uff, cómo pesa este trasto, ¿debo llevarla siempre?, preguntó, refiriéndose a la armadura que cubría su cuerpo.

La amazona asintió.

-Sí, señor. Siempre que esté en el Santuario debe llevarla.

-¿Señor? ¡Pero si me llevas 10 años! Sólo dime Milo, dijo el pequeño confundido.

-Pero su rango es mayor al mío. Usted es un santo de oro, yo sólo soy una santa de plata.

El pequeño hizo un puchero. Su cara se iluminó cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Le diré a Shion, él es bueno y me escuchará!

La amazona sonrió tras la máscara. "No ha cambiado nada"

-¡Ah, ya está aquí Milo! ¿O debería decir, Milo de Escorpio?, dijo una voz. La amazona volvió la cabeza e hizo una reverencia al ver a su interlocutor. Milo volvió la cabeza curioso. Su cara se iluminó al ver al santo de Géminis.

-¡Saga!, gritó feliz. Fue a abrazarlo, pero el mayor lo detuvo.

-Compórtate, Milo. Ahora eres un santo dorado,dijo con seriedad,- yo lo llevaré con el maestro, añadió en dirección a la muchacha. Ésta asintió y se fue.

-¿Porqué has vuelto sólo? ¿Dónde está tu maestro?, le preguntó el geminiano.

-Porque no quiso regresar. Le envió una carta al señor Shion, diciendo que como ya no era necesaria su presencia en el Santuario no iba a regresar.

-¿Qué le contestó su ilustrísima?

-No sé. Imagino que se lo permitió pues no volvió conmigo.

-Lo dudo. Es viejo pero no tonto. Orión todavía podía ser necesario. Necesitas guía, conjeturó Saga.

-Mejor para mí, aseguró el pequeño escorpiano.

Saga suspiró. Conforme iban llegando a Aries, vieron salir a una de las doncellas salir cargando un cubo lleno de agua.

-¿Está Mu adentro?, le preguntó Saga. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Mu? ¿Acaso consiguió la armadura ya?

-Por fin estamos los 12, le contestó Saga, esto me da mala espina.

-¿Porqué?

-No es nada, son cosas mías. "Nunca han estado las 12 armaduras juntas", pensó para sí, "siempre han dicho que da mala suerte"

-¿Así que conoceré a los demás? El guardián de los Gemelos Divinos asintió.

-Veo que Aldebarán tampoco está. Deben haber subido ya.

-¿Aldebarán? ¿Así se llama el de Tauro?, preguntó Milo

-¿Cómo sabes que es el de Tauro?, le preguntó Saga.

-Porque vamos pasando por la segunda casa. Y porque Aldebarán es el nombre de la estrella más grande y brillante de Tauro, contestó Milo con presteza.

-Bien, dijo Saga con aprobación.

Pasaron por Géminis y Cáncer. Ahí había un par de rostros en la pared. Milo dio un brinco y se escondió detrás de Saga.

-¿Qué es eso?

El mayor suspiró.

-Nada. Los "trofeos"-entrecomilló- de Death Mask. Ya te acostumbrarás.

-¿"Death Mask"?

-Nuestro compañero de Cáncer.

-¿Eso es un nombre?, preguntó Milo.

-Por supuesto que no. Pero como le llames de otra forma, lo enojarás, advirtió Saga.

En Leo, había un pequeño trasero detrás un sillón. Aioria trataba de alcanzar la galleta que había debajo.

-¡Aioria!, gritó Saga, autoritario,-¿qué haces? ¿Acaso no te ha llamado el maestro?

El santo de Leo se levantó como si lo hubieran pinchado y salió corriendo hacia Virgo sin mirar atrás. La armadura hacía un ruido metálico que se fue perdiendo en la distancia.

-¿El gato torpe consiguió su armadura?

Saga ahogó una risita.

-Sí, hace unos días. No hay quién aguante a Aioros, comentó.

En Virgo todo estaba calmado. De igual manera pasaron por Libra, Escorpio, Sagitario y Capricornio.

Cuando entraron a Acuario vieron una cabeza asomando por detrás de un libro.

-¿Camus, qué haces? El maestro nos ha llamado.

-Ya sé. Estoy esperando a alguien,contestó tranquilamente el niño.

-¡CAMUS!, gritó Milo y se lanzó encima del santo de Acuario, contento de verlo tras tantos meses.

-¡Milo!, se sorprendió el francés. Su cara, habitualmente inexpresiva, se iluminó de alegría. ¡Su amigo también había conseguido la armadura!

Ambos empezaron a reírse abrazados el uno al otro. Empezaron a contarse las cosas que el otro no sabía

Saga carraspeó.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron de Acuario hablando animadamente, dejando atrás al geminiano. Éste esbozó una media sonrisa y los siguió.

En Piscis...

-Uff, apesta a rosas, dijo Milo tapándose la nariz. Camus se puso serio.

-Que Afrodita no te oiga decir eso, advirtió.

-¿Afrodita? ¡Genial! ¿Es una chica?

Camus negó con la cabeza.

-No, es un chico.

-¿Eh? ¿Un...chico?

-No hagas preguntas, le recomendó Saga.

Cuando pasaron la casa, se encontraron un sendero de rosas a ambos lados de la escalera hacia el cuarto del Sumo Sacerdote. El griego mayor frunció el ceño.

-Qué necio que es. Le dices que mientras no haya problemas no haga esto y no hace caso, se volvió hacia Milo- ten cuidado de no rozarlas ni olerlas. No sabemos si las ha envenenado.

-¿En...venenado?

-No te preocupes, le dijo Camus. Sólo haz lo que te dice Saga.

Milo asintió con aprehensión y empezó a subir las escaleras.

Llegaron al salón del Sumo Sacerdote y entraron con cuidado. El trono estaba vacío. El resto de los nuevos dorados aguardaban mientras charlaban en grupos. Saga se disculpó y se acercó a Aioros que charlaba con otro muchacho de cabello negro.

Milo se acercó a Camus. Reconoció a Mu que charlaba animadamente con un niño rubio cuyos ojos permanecían cerrados.

-¿Quién es el que está con Mu?, le preguntó al francés.

-Es Shaka, el santo de Virgo, le informó Camus

-¿Es ciego?, preguntó Milo viendo los ojos cerrados de Shaka.

-No. Mantiene los ojos cerrados para concentrar mejor su cosmos, informó Camus.

De repente, Milo recibió un zape que lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

-¿Conseguiste tu armadura, bicho?, se mofó alguien,-creí que no ibas a lograrlo, mientras se pasaba el dedo por la nariz.

-¡Ya déjalo, Aioria!, lo riñó su hermano desde lejos.

-¡Pero sí no estoy haciendo nada!, mintió el leonino poniendo cara de inocencia.

Aioros y Saga sacudieron la cabeza, mientras sonreían. El otro hizo una mueca.

En ese momento, el anciano Shion salió de detrás del trono. Saga y Aioros se dieron cuenta y llamaron al orden a los demás. Se hizo un silencio mientras todos se arrodillaban frente al sacerdote.

-Bien, caballeros, dijo Shion indicándoles que se levantaran,-vosotros sois los doce santos dorados, la élite de la orden de Athena. Presentaos, para que os conozcáis. Es importante que creéis lazos entre vosotros.

Mu dio un paso al frente.

-Mu de Aries, a sus órdenes, su ilustrísima.

Tras él, se fueron presentando sus compañeros. Milo vio con curiosidad al santo de Cáncer. Éste había resoplado antes de presentarse y había recibido un codazo de parte de su vecino. Con un pasotismo increíble, había dicho su nombre, y había murmurado de forma audible "esto es una pérdida de tiempo" lo que le valió que el codo de Saga volviera a hundirse en sus costillas.

Milo ahora miraba al santo de Piscis. Se alegró de que Camus le hubiera advertido sobre el sexo del susodicho porque de verdad parecía una niña.

-Bien, dijo Shion cuando Afrodita se hubo presentado,-como sabéis nuestra diosa no se encuentra entre nosotros aún. Sin embargo, ella descenderá pronto. Yo ya estoy viejo y no estoy en condiciones de liderarlos por lo que pronto designaré a mi sucesor. Sólo les pido que sea quién sea, le guarden respeto.

Los santos asintieron en silencio.

-Muy bien, retiraos. Saga, Aioros quedaos vosotros, todavía tengo que hablaros.

Milo no lo sabía, pero esa sería la última vez que vería vivo a Shion.

**Flashback**

Dejó el cazo y el paño en el fregadero.

-Buenos días, Milo, oyó a alguien a sus espaldas. Se volvió y se encontró con Saori.

-Buenos días, señorita. ¿Durmió usted bien?, inquirió. "Porque yo no", pensó.

-Sí, dormí muy bien, gracias.

-¿Ya lo has preparado?, dijo la diosa, refiriéndose a Camus.

-Sí, ¿quiere verlo?, preguntó Milo. Saori asintió. Él la condujo hasta el lugar donde reposaba el francés.

Saori se fijó en Camus. La habitual seriedad del rostro del francés había desaparecido y ahora sólo reflejaba paz. La luz del sol caía sobre la cabecera de la cama y arrancaba brillos azulados de su cabello recién peinado. Saori le cogió una mano y la apretó entre las suyas, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Gracias, Camus, murmuró.-gracias por darme un protector como Hyoga. Desearía que tú también estuvieras aquí. Descansa en paz, le besó la mano y la volvió a colocar sobre la cama. Se levantó y su mirada cayó sobre la armadura ensamblada cuidadosamente en una esquina. Se acercó y alargó la mano..la retiró indecisa.

-No se preocupe, señorita, intervino Milo desde la puerta,-tóquela si quiere.

Saori tocó la armadura con cuidado. Ésta reaccionó emitiendo un suave resplandor dorado.

-Parece como si supiera quién soy, como las otras, se asombró.

-Ellas tienen vida propia. Son capaces de cierto discernimiento. Reaccionó parecido cuando se la quité hace un momento. Como sí supiera quién era yo y la relación que tenía con Camus.

La diosa pasó la mano por la armadura y salió de la habitación. Milo la siguió.

En Piscis, Saori quiso ver a Afrodita también. Cuando Milo lo acomodó mejor, la cabeza del santo de Piscis se balanceó de forma extraña.

-Se desnucó al caer...conjeturó Milo.-Al menos no sufrió, se consoló.

La armadura de Piscis también resplandeció cuando la diosa la acarició como había pasado con las demás. Pero la de Sagitario había resonado además. Saori se preguntó porqué sería.

Llegando al salón del Sacerdote escucharon las voces de los demás.

-¿Qué le pasó a ella?, se oyó preguntar a alguien.

-Nada grave, se escuchó la voz de Aioria,-tuvo un altercado con el santo de Escorpio.

Saori miró de reojo a Milo y éste desvió la mirada, incómodo.

-Buenos días, mis queridos caballeros, los saludó la diosa entrando al lugar, seguida de Milo.

**Por si las moscas, Afrodita no se desnuca al morir, de lo contrario no hubiera podido ni volver a mirar a Shun y hablarle menos. Habría muerto al instante. Yo digo que a lo mejor se tuvo que haber quebrado la espalda o algo al caer, por la fuerza con la que fue lanzado por la Nebular Storm.**

**Saga es un personaje que no es santo de mi devoción pero me llama la atención como su personalidad se mueve por los extremos, o un ángel o un demonio. Su relación con Milo, en la cual éste lo admira como a nadie surgió del comentario que éste le hace a Dohko en el anime "yo sé todo acerca de Saga"**

**Al principio, el que le iba a propinar los codazos a DM iba a ser Aioria pero después me acordé de Saga. Un codazo de él debió de doler más que uno de Aioria. Y además, siendo Saga mayor que Death Mask tenía más sentido que le llamara la atención él y no Aioria, que es menor que él**

**Dejen reviews o MP. Recuerden que los comentarios son el pago de los escritores no aficionados.**

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
